


You help me lose my mind and you bring me something I can't define

by viudanegra



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viudanegra/pseuds/viudanegra
Summary: I missed you, is what Jessica wanted to say, but she knew it was weird to do so because Trish had just vanished, which meant that she hadn’t missed her in return. How can you miss someone when you yourself don’t exist anymore? It was a messed up situation, so she decided not to say it. She knew that Trish knew it anyway.
Relationships: Jessica Jones & Patricia Walker, Jessica Jones/Patricia Walker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	You help me lose my mind and you bring me something I can't define

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azaleaknight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azaleaknight/gifts).



The hall leading to the registration office seemed colder than the last time Jessica had been here, but maybe it had something to do with time. She hadn’t set foot in this maximum security prison in the last five years, before half of the world’s population vanished without explanation. 

Trish had been transferred to this prison ten months into her stint at The Raft once they realized that she wasn’t as dangerous as they had originally thought, even as a superhuman. Jessica was only able to visit her a couple of times before her best friend disappeared along with a third of the inmates. Now, thanks to the Avengers fixing everything once again, she was going to see her for the first time in a while.

Not much had changed in Jessica’s life since the last time she was face to face with the blonde; she was still successfully running Alias Investigations, her apartment was the same one as it had always been, and her preferred alcohol remained bourbon. But, still, she couldn’t wait to talk to Trish and update her on everything she had missed while she was, well, gone.

After signing all the paperwork, Jessica went to take a seat in front of the bulletproof glass and absently wondered how long it would take her to break it, but before she could come to a definitive conclusion, Trish was being escorted to their booth. The smile that appeared on the blonde’s face at the mere sight of her filled the brunette with warmth. Jessica had missed her immensely.

“I can spot some gray hairs between all that jet black. Looks good on you,” was the first thing Trish told her upon picking up the phone on her side of the booth, and Jessica couldn’t help but roll her eyes at her friend’s antics. It was good to know that she hadn’t lost her sense of humor wherever she had gone.

“That’s what happens when you’re almost forty,” Jessica replied, and the chuckle that the blonde let out made her smile.

“Wouldn’t know about it. I’m still in my early thirties,” the blonde joked, offering her a playful smile before they fell into a comfortable silence, one filled with all the words neither of them were brave enough to utter.

 _I missed you_ , is what Jessica wanted to say, but she knew it was weird to do so because Trish had just vanished, which meant that she hadn’t missed her in return. How can you miss someone when you yourself don’t exist anymore? It was a messed up situation, so she decided not to say it. She knew that Trish knew it anyway.

“How have you been, Jess? What have I missed? Update me,” Trish asked. It wasn’t like the blonde had much to tell. Her life pre and post vanishing was the same, but that was just life in prison. The only difference was that she was as old as she was five years ago, which was something Jessica still couldn’t wrap her head around as much as she tried to.

Also, what did this mean for her sentence? Maybe Trish hadn’t been locked up for the last five years, but time had continue its course and, if you asked her, not existing as a whole and missing years of your life was the same as being in prison in someway. Jessica didn’t want to stress her out with this, but she made a mental note to ask Matt about it the next time she saw him.

“Eh… same old, same old. Business is still running and thriving, Hell’s Kitchen remains the same cesspool it has always been and supers wearing tights keep saving the world after fucking it up in the first place. Not much has really changed since…” she trailed off, not wanting to acknowledge the elephant in the room.

“Since I disappeared? It’s okay, Jess. I don’t really remember what happened or where I was while I was gone, so it doesn’t bother me talking about it,” Trish reassured her, sensing Jessica’s discomfort, but that wasn’t really what was bothering the raven haired woman.

“You may not know what happened while you weren’t here, but I do. I lost you for five years, Trish. And I really thought I had lost you forever. It was a terrifying thought, and what I hated the most was knowing that I hadn’t said goodbye to you and that our relationship wasn’t in the best place the last time I saw you. I know that our relationship, our _sisterhood_ , can never go back to what it used to be because there’s too much history between us, but I want to try. If you’re willing to, of course,” Jessica uttered with the utmost sincerity, and the nod she received in return made her release a breath she hadn’t even realized she was holding.

“Of course I’m willing to try. I want to fix _us_. We have a long way to go but, Jess, you’re my _sister_. Nothing and no one will ever change that, don’t ever forget it,” the blonde promised her, sincerity and _love_ shining through her eyes, and Jessica believed her. She would always believe her. “Now, tell me, who has kept you company in my absence?” Trish asked with a raise of her eyebrows, a playful smirk taking over her features and causing Jessica to chuckle, not expecting the question.

“I may or may not have been seeing someone for the last couple of years. That’s all I will say,” the brunette confessed, trying to put on her best poker face so Trish wouldn’t read her, but after a lifetime spent together, it was almost impossible to do so.

“And, do I happen to know this fine gentleman?” Trish inquired, having an idea of who she was referring to but wanting her sister to be the one to name him, even though she knew she wouldn’t cave in that easily.

“That's for me to know and you to find out,” was Jessica’s reply before she locked eyes with the blonde woman behind the glass. Trish smiled after a few seconds and the brunette reciprocated without missing a beat.

“I missed you, Jess,” Trish finally said after a few seconds of silence, her smile never faltering as she said the words and pressed her hand against the glass, her best friend being quick to do the same.

“I missed you, too,” the brunette replied at last, her heart warming once more.

They had lost five years, but Jessica had learned a few things along the way, the most important one being to stop shutting people out, so, taking Trish’s willingness into consideration, she was going to get her sister back. No matter what.


End file.
